¿James Potter y Lily Evans por fin juntos?
by Lunatica-obsecionada
Summary: (la imagen no es mia solo la tome de google) one-shot de James y Lily, ¿crees en el destino?Por más morboso que suene, todas las cosas ocurren por una razón, ¿y si el destino tenía planeado que James Potter y Lily Evans pelearan para que ella descubriera de una vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?... Entren, Lean y Desarrollen sus propias deducciones…


Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la fabulosa, a la genio a la- ok ya mucho, pertenece a J.K Rowling, y lo que no reconozcan es producto de mi alocada imaginación XD.

_enjoy!_

* * *

Su hijo estaba mal, eso lo noto Charles Potter en el primer momento que vio a su hijo James bajar del tren de Hogwarts en la estación King Cross, normalmente estaba siempre sonriendo y de camino le contaba las travesuras que hacía en el colegio, pero esta vez estaba diferente, sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, cuando lo saludo lo hizo con un entusiasmo tan fingido y una sonrisa forzada, que, preocupado volteo a ver al Sirius en busca de una explicación, a lo que este solo dijo sin mover los labios que más tarde hablarían, así que todo el camino a casa con James y Sirius , este último se estaba quedando en la casa desde quinto año, fue totalmente en silencio, cada cierto tiempo miraba a James por el retrovisor y estaba igual, con cara indiferente mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, pero se notaba en sus ojos un sentimiento profundo de tristeza y dolor que reconoció, esa mirada solo la había visto una vez, cuando el, es sus años de colegio en una metida de pata había roto su relación con Dorea, su esposa, que gracias a Merlín pudo arreglar, esa mirada que dice más que mil palabras, una mirada que refleja un corazón roto no por un simple problema adolescente de hormonas sino uno que solo cuando el amor verdadero ha sido martillado y traicionado profundamente aparece, a James le habían roto el corazón.

Al llegar a casa se bajaron en silencio, James ni siquiera saludo a su madre y subió corriendo a su habitación cerrándola con candado, Charles le hizo una señal a Dorea para que viniera a su despacho junto con Sirius, este con un leve seño de preocupación.

Una vez cerrada la puerta le lanzo un _muffliato, _se sentó y se volvió hacia Sirius; -bien Sirius por favor dime que le pasa a James.

-vera señor Potter...-

-llámame Charles muchacho,-lo interrumpió- hace un años que vives aquí vasta de formalidades-

-vale, vera este... em...ah no sé cómo empezar- dijo Sirius revolviéndose incomodo en la silla-supongo que tiene una leve idea de lo que tiene, no?

-mal de amores- suspiro Dorea, su esposo y Sirius la miraron sorprendidos- James no es muy discreto en sus cartas, lleva años hablándonos de esta chica Lily y precisamente en su última carta no hablo de ella y sus bromas como lo hace normalmente-.

-y por la mirada que traía- continuo su esposo- se nota que tiene algo relacionado con el amor, como si le hubieran roto el corazón-.

-exacto y de una manera- dijo Sirius mirando a la ventana como recordando- pero no es solo eso, al haber metido Lily la pata, James se prometió no seguirle insistiendo más, y la verdad solo se hace daño a si mismo porque se nota a leguas que aun la ama, y eso no es todo-continuo- ahora después de lo del lago Lily se empezó a dar cuenta que está enamorada de él y ha buscado ayuda de Remus y yo para acercarse a James; pero la verdad James terco como es no nos hará caso, tiene que ser Lily la que se acerque a él pero cada vez que lo intenta James busca una excusa y se va, no quiere saber nada de ella, esta decidido a olvidarla aun cuando ve que es imposible-.

-ahh James James- suspiro Charles frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas con cansancio- salió terco igual que Dorea-eso le valió un zape de la susodicha-solo bromeaba-.

-tienes que hablar con el Charles, déjate de bromas- le reprendió su esposa.

-si eso hare, pero antes-dijo volviéndose hacia Sirius de nuevo- dijiste que después de lo del lago, que paso?-.

-Ah eso, si , vera estábamos en los jardines cuando...-empezó a narrar Sirius.

_-flashback-_

_Un mes antes en una tarde de sábado, cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados frente al lago bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Remus leía un libro tranquilamente recostado al árbol mientras James y Sirius proponían ideas para la gran broma de fin de curso, el cuarto, Peter dormitaba en la sombra al lado de Remus, en eso ven a Severus Snape o quejicas como ellos le llamaban caminando en dirección al colegio._

_-eh James- le susurra Sirius señalando hacia Snape- que tal si probamos aquel hechizo que esta tan de moda-._

_-ohh estaría perfecto, tarde de tortura a quejicas-dijo sonriendo malignamente- vamos!-._

_Se pararon y fueron corriendo al encuentro de Snape interrumpiéndole el paso._

_-eh quejicas donde crees que vas- pregunto Sirius sonriendo burlonamente con la varita fuera._

_-quítense de mi camino malditos traidores a la sangre-gruño Snape apuntándole con la varita._

_-oh yo creo que no- dijo James sacando la varita- estoy aburrido así que vamos a molestarte-._

_-levicor...-_

_-expelliarmus- interrumpió Lily Evans a Sirius quitándole la varita-Black, Potter que creen que hacen, esta prohibido hacer magia fuera de clases y mucho menos para hechizar a un alumno-reprendió mirándoles con ojos cargados de furia._

_-por si no te diste cuenta acabas tú de hacer magia Evans-dijo Sirius mirándola burlonamente._

_-en eso tiene razón Sirius Lily...-_

_-Evans para ti Potter-lo interrumpió._

_-...pero era una simple bromita para quejicas, no va a importarle a nadie-continuo James como si no lo hubieran interrumpido._

_-se llama Snape, y sí que le importa a alguien, a mí me importa-dijo Lily airadamente- él no les a echo nada para que lo estén molestando-._

_-su simple existencia nos molesta- dijo Sirius al tiempo que Snape decía fríamente:_

_-no necesito la defensa de una asquerosa sangre sucia-no había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía la varita de James en el cuello._

_-discúlpate ahora con ella maldita escoria-gruño apretando los dientes con furia contenida._

_-nunca, ella __no merece que le dirija la palabra solo es una maldita sangr...-_

_-Levicorpus!-grito James, y Snape se elevó por el tobillo en el aire cayéndosele la varita en el acto._

_-POTTER!- grito Lily que por fin había podido salir de la impresión de lo sucedido- BAJALO AHORA MISMO O LE DIRE A McGONAGALL!-pero James la ignoro,-POTTER TE LO ADVIERTO BAJALO AHORA!_

_-pero Lily, te insulto!- dijo James con desconcierto y un poco de enojo aun con la varita en alto._

_-¡no me importa!- le grito- bájalo ya!._

_James con la cara roja por enojo lo dejo caer, cuando Snape se levantó le dedico una mirada burlona y una de asco a Lily y se fue corriendo al castillo, conforme había ido avanzando esto la gente se había ido acercando y ahora había un circulo de estudiantes alrededor de ellos por lo que todos fueron testigos de la pelea épica que se formó apenas Snape llego al castillo._

_-¿¡estás loca!?, te llamo eh… ah… eso!- tartamudeo- ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a esa maldita serpiente?- grito james con acusación y desepcion en la voz._

_-¡defiendo lo que es justo, no puedes andar hechizando a la gente solo porque estas aburrido!- le grito Lily en respuesta-¡no eres el maldito dueño del lugar!¡y no tenías por qué meterte con mi vida ni defenderme!- continúa ya fuera de sí Lily roja como su pelo._

_-¡me meto en tu vida porque te quiero, cuando vas a entenderlo maldita sea!¡ese estúpido te insulto que querías que hiciera?! Quedarme callado y observar como despotricaba de ti mientras no hacías nada?!-pregunto/grito con incredulidad._

_-PODRIAS HABER ECHO ESO POR UNA VES EN LA VIDA Y DEJARME EN PAZ- grito histéricamente Lily-ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, EGOSENTRISTA, MALNACIDO, NARCISISTA Y TE ODIO, DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA DEJAME EN PAZ Y LARGATE A JODER A OTRA PERSONA, YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS Y ME SIGAS FASTIDIANDO CUANDO TE ENTENDERAS POR UNA MALDITA VES EN LA VIDA QUE TE ODIO, NUNCA TE E AMADO NI TE AMARE EN MI JODIDA VIDA, JAMAS SALDRIA CONTIGO NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO HOMBRE EL MUNDO ,TU UN MALDITO QUE SE CREE EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO, QUE EN SU VIDA A TENIDO QUE LUCHAR POR ALGO, MIMADO NIÑO MALCRIADO QUE NO SABE EL SIGNIFICANDO DE LA PALABRA MADURAR,__NO OCUPO QUE ME DEFIENDAS, TE DETESTO NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA -termino Lily respirando pesadamente, todos los alumnos que estaban alrededor estaban en silencio esperando la reacción del merodeador y mirando horrorizados a la chica por todo lo que había dicho, jamás habían pensado que reaccionaria tan exageradamente ante lo dicho por el merodeador, Lily después de un minuto tratando de calmarse comprendió el error que había cometido, el haber descargado su furia sin motivo contra el chico que desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a querer no tenía justificación, se empezó a sentir horrorizada y cuando iba a abrir la boca para disculparse James la interrumpió callándola en el acto al oír su voz._

_-te agradezco haber sido tan clara-dijo con una voz fría cargada de odio y pena en partes iguales, sus ojos no tenían su característico brillo y estaba más serio de lo que nunca lo habían visto- jamás volveré a entrometerme en tu vida, como siempre has querido, te dejare en paz- y con una última mirada se fue caminando rápidamente en dirección al colegio seguido de sus amigos, no sin que antes Lily viera fugazmente un atisbo de dolor que la dejo congelada en su sitio._

_Cuando se hubo ido sus ojos de bañaron en lágrimas y murmurando un lúgubre ¿que eh echo? salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto._

-_fin flashback-_

-...y después de unos días Lily intento hablarle pero James siempre la ignoraba- continuo Sirius- ahí fue cuando ella llego a hablarnos a Remus y a mí y prácticamente se tiro al suelo llorando y diciéndonos que lo lamentaba mucho que nunca había querido decir nada de lo que dijo, que quería de vuelta James en su vida, para este punto estábamos muy impresionados y cuando Remus logro calmarla para poder hablar bien nos confesó que estaba enamorada de James que desde hace algún tiempo se había empezado a dar cuenta y que cuando dijo todo eso no estaba consciente de lo que hacía que solo se descargó en James por la furia y decepción de lo que le dijo quejicas, nos pidió ayuda para poder hablar con James por lo menos una vez y demostrarle que lo amaba y que estaba arrepentida- decía Sirius mientras Dorea y Charles se miraban el uno al otro recordando sus años de colegio y sus múltiples declaraciones de amor- yo estaba un poco reticente de creerle pero al ver su ojos vimos lo que todos estos años llevábamos viendo en James cada vez que hablaba de Lily así que le dijimos que la íbamos a ayudar, pero James no nos hizo caso de ninguna de las maneras que intentamos y Lily ya desesperada porque James no la acepta de nuevo propuso venir aquí a su casa, ya que no podía esperar todo un verano para volver a intentar hablarle, por esto es que le cuento también ya que James me castraría si se da cuenta de que les conté esto- termino Sirius sonriendo mirando a Charles.

-¿y cuando vendrá esta jovencita?- pregunto emocionada Dorea.

-vendrá mañana en la mañana con Remus si les digo que vengan, pero no logramos nada con que venga si usted no logra convencerlo de darle una oportunidad de hablar a ella señor-señalo Sirius volviéndose hacia Charles que tenía una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-diles que vengan iré a hablar con él- respondió levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta- Dorea querida podrías subir con el té en diez minutos?-

-claro cariño- y dicho esto todos salieron del despacho, Sirius se encamino a la chimenea a hablar con Remus mientras que Dorea fue a preparar el té y Charles subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su hijo, al llegar toco la puerta recibiendo como contestación un amortiguado _estoy ocupado _de parte de su hijo, haciendo caso omiso de esto entro, James estaba acostado bocabajo en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, salto sentándose al ver que su padre entraba.

-¿no conoces el significado de la palabra ocupado papá?- cuestiono un poco enojado mientras su padre se sentaba en la cama.

-no- le contesto burlonamente su padre haciendo que James bufara y volviera a acostar, esta vez hacía arriba- hijo quiero que me contestes una cosa- James ya se esperaba eso, no había sido muy disimulado al entrar con cara de muerto corriendo hacia su cuarto, estaba seguro que Sirius no habría aguantado y había abierto su enorme bocota, después se vengaría,

- ¿crees en el destino?-

Esta pregunta lo dejo descolocado, se esperaba un ¿estás bien? o un ¿ porque estas así? o hasta un ¿a quién hay que matar? pero no esto, ¿porque su padre le preguntaba eso, que tenía eso que ver con nada? pero aun así respondió inmediatamente y casi sin pensar,

-Si-

-entonces dime, ¿porque no permites a esta joven que tanto amas disculparse?- dijo su padre- ni siquiera la dejas decirte cualquier cosa que tenga que decirte - levanto la mano indicando a James que esperara, ya que había abierto la boca para replicar- todas las cosas en la vida suceden por algo, si el cielo tenía como plan que un niño tuviera un accidente para así unir a su familia así ocurrirá, No me malinterpretes, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, uno forja su propio futuro, aunque por más morboso que suene todas las cosas ocurren por una razón, ¿y si el destino tenía planeado que tú y Lily Evans pelearan para que ella descubriera de una vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti? Porque no permitir al destino seguir y dejar que esa conversación con ella suceda de una vez por todas, déjala decirte lo que te tenga que decirte hijo y después escoge que destino tomaras, pero ante todo no huyas sé un verdadero Gryffindor y déjala hablar contigo, dale una última oportunidad- Termino Charles mirando a su hijo fijamente, conforme su padre iba profundizando en su discurso James se había sentado y había empezado a convencerse, pero cuando esa llamita de esperanza se empezó a formar en su interior una preocupación lo ataco,

-¿darle una oportunidad? ¿Y cuándo?, si acabamos de empezar el verano. Seguro que para cuando entremos se volverá a acordar que me odia y para lo único que se me acerque será para romperme más el corazón- respondió tristemente James mirando al suelo,

-Ah por eso no hay problema hijo- respondió su padre sonriendo al notar que estaba dispuesto a volver a aceptar a Lily en su vida, James lo miro confundido- porque…-

-traje té y galletas- anuncio su madre mientras entraba interrumpiendo a su padre, Sirius venia sonriendo ampliamente atrás de ella, lo que hizo sospechar a James que todo ese tiempo habían estado tras la puerta esperando a hacer su entrada,

-así que, cornamenta- dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama de James pasándole un brazo por los hombros- vas a darle una oportunidad a Lily, eh?-

- Sirius! Se supone que no sabíamos nada- reprendió Dorea a su hijo postizo divertida, Charles sonrió divertido mientras cogía una galleta,

-voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que me espían- comento James- y volveré a lo que le dije a mi padre, ¿Cómo voy a darle una oportunidad si no la veré hasta que termine el verano?-

- se la darás querido cornamenta, porque resulta que tu amada Lily te visitara mañana- dijo Sirius con pose y voz de saberlo todo- aja así como lo oyes vendrá mañana con Remus- continuo al ver la cara de incredulidad de James,

-es enserio- pregunto volviéndose hacia sus padres,- así es querido- le respondió con cariño su madre,

- bien iré a el despacho, tengo que revisar unos papeles- dijo su padre al tiempo que se ponía de pie, cogió una galleta, le revolvió el pelo a su hijo guiñándole un ojo y salió del cuarto,- yo iré a la cocina- dijo su madre también saliendo del cuarto no sin antes darle un apretón cariñoso en el hombro a James y pellizcarle levemente la mejilla a Sirius,

-eres un maldito soplón- le dijo James a Sirius pegándole un almohadazo que al agarrarlo desprevenido le dio de lleno en la cara,

-era por el bien de los merodeadores, no podíamos perder a nuestro mejor bromista- respondió cogiendo dos almohadas y tirándoselas rápidamente, sin darle a James tiempo de bloquearlas, le pego con una en la cara y con otra en el estómago,

-oh perro malo de esta no te salvas- y dicho esto le empezó a pegar con la almohada y así empezó una guerra de almohadas por toda la habitación y parte de la casa hasta que rompieron el espejo del baño , no saben cómo llegaron hasta ahí, y Dorea subió a decirles/gritarles que dejaran de jugar con las almohadas porque demolerían la casa y bajaron a la sala de estar y entre ajedrez mágico y snap explosivo se pasó la noche y llego la hora de dormir, cuando estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia, James pensó que si todo eso del destino que su padre le dijo era real, mañana su vida cambiaria para siempre.

* * *

N/A: Espero y les guste, esta echa con mucho amor de mi para ti *-*, nah ya encerio espero y les guste, el final queda a la imaginación , construyan su propio final, a su parecer, y si su mente le da por irse de paseo puede que suba una continuacion :D

Por si las dudas este one-shot esta ubicado en el verano del 6 año de los merodeadores, o sea que en cuando termine el verano empezara el septimo curso, les puse a los padres de James Dorea y Charles porque no me acuerdo si son los nombres oficiales o si mi malvada mente me hizo creer eso al leer tantos fics en los que los llaman así -.- disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico yy creo que es todo, dudas, sugerencas, criticas, frases de aliento, concejos, declaraciones de amor... cualquier cosa no duden en dejar un Review :D

Se despide,

_lunatica-obsecionada o.O_


End file.
